If I Break
by Kasai Raion
Summary: A remix of DBZ from Vegeta and Gohan's fight after Namek on. In this story Vegeta if 15 after Namek, Gohan is 7, and Goku is 22. I know wierd.
1. Bios and Info

**If I Break Bios and Info**

**Extra info: Vegeta was 15 when he came to Earth, Goku was 22, Gohan was 7. Had to do this to make sense. 15 year story span, several time skips. Oh and instead of 5 month preg. and 5 month in between 4 month preg. 3 month in between. If I change info in each story than I tell you in Bios and Info page.**

Vegeta, Gohan, and Their Family

Vegeta:

Age: 15-32

Status: Male non-carrier

Hair: Black with Red highlights

Eyes: Black with Red tints

Class: Prince, first class, first born

Personality: Cold, ruthless, and cunning. Cool and calculating. Loving and surprisingly possessive. Dominating presence.

Gohan:

Age: 7 to 24

Status: Male carrier

Hair: Black with Blue highlights

Eyes: Black with Blue tints

Class: Breeder, third class, second born

Personality: Kind and open hearted. Fun loving and calming. Easily excited. Not possessive. Extremely smart and Naive. Submissive presence.

Leiko (Arrogant):

Age: 0-7

Status: Male non-carrier

Hair: Black with Red highlights

Eyes: Black with Red tints

Class: Prince, first class, first born

Personality: VEGETA CLONE!

Kaida (Little Dragon)

Age: 0-6

Status: Female

Hair: Black with Red highlights

Eyes: Black with Red tints

Class: Female Breeder, first class, second born

Personality: Daddies little princess, acts like a total brat when daddies not around. But she's so damn cut she gets away with it. Dominating presence.

Kaori (Strong)

Age: 0-5

Status: Female

Hair: Black with Blue highlights

Eyes: Black with Blue tints

Class: Female Breeder, first class, third born

Personality: Sweet and smart, mommy's favorite. Sweet like a poisoned apple maybe. She got daddies icy heart. Dominating presence.

Haruki (Shining Brightly)

Age: 0-4

Status: Male carrier

Hair: Black with Blue highlights

Eyes: Black with Purple tints

Class: Breeder, first class, fourth born

Personality: Momma's boy. Naive and Shy a Gohan clone. But piss the youngest member of the royal house of Vegeta of and you will die. Submissive presence.


	2. Pro

**Starts when Vegeta comes back to Earth after Namek. Oh and Gohan is a little shit at 7. Kind of nice to get Geta off his high horse for a while.**

"What do you want?"

After beating the snot out of me last time we saw each other you'd think he'd leave me alone.

"What? Want to be alone?"

Well DUH! Why else would I be alone, in the woods, around a campfire? The heat of the fire does nothing to get rid of the cold feeling I get from his glare. He's waiting for an answer. Fine.

"Yes."

He smiles at that. He has a 'I just found my dinner look' that dad usually has when he goes fishing. Am I supposed to run now? Or wait? I'm weighing my options because one wrong move and there's no Piccolo to save me this time.

"Well? What do you want?"

"What do you think?"  
>"I think I don't want to know."<p>

He growls at me. Good. I'm not the only mad one.

* * *

><p>For a 7 year old he's strong. I'm stronger but still. Nice to know that there's still someone out there worth the effort it takes to spit at them. He glares at me. For a sub. he's pretty dominating. I smirk. I'll be fixing that soon enough.<p>

"Well? What do you want?"

"What do you think?"  
>"I think I don't want to know."<p>

I growl at him. Sarcastic little shit that he is. I don't think I can wait for him to grow up. Well maybe I'll just claim him now. And fuck him latter. I don't want to damage him now do I? No I don't. I want him to have my children, and love me. I don't want his fear. I lean in to him.

* * *

><p>WTH is he doing? He grabs my head and forces it to the side, baring my neck. He bites. Then drinks slowly as I stare at him in fear. If he wanted to he could kill me right now. But he doesn't. He pulls away, licking his lips.<p>

"WTH did you do that for?"

"You'll see."

And with those parting words he was gone. Leaving me to think about how to explain the scar on my neck that is the shape of 4 deep canines biting into my neck. And what does it mean anyway?

* * *

><p>He's so confused that it's funny. I can still taste his blood. Sweet. That's what it is. So sweet you could die from one taste. Coppery yet tasty sweetness. I'm tempted to go back and bite him again. I do go back, but only to whisper.<p>

"Come back to this spot in exactly 10 years or face my wraith."  
>He gulps and nods as I fade away into the darkness of the night. Good bye my mate, I will see you in ten years.<p> 


End file.
